Zoey Hio
by EmoTayTay
Summary: When Kaname killed Shizuka it caused a spell on Zero to wear off. It ends up changing the lives of everyone around the former Zero Kiryu. KanameXFem!Zero


**Hey guys it's been awhile hasn't it? I was reading VK fanfiction and I got the urge to write a VK fic. Then the idea of making it a fem!Zero fic popped into my head. I found I like the idea of a female Zero.**

Description: When Kaname killed Shizuka it caused a spell on Zero to wear off. It ends up changing the lives of everyone around the former Zero Kiryu. KanameXFem!Zero

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight. That belongs to Hino Matsuri. **

**Chapter 1**

**When Spells Wear Off**

**Normal POV**

Zero punched the wall, leaving a hole. He had let Ichiru get away. His only family. He felt lost. A few tears fell from his eyes, surprising him. He hadn't cried since he was little. Slowly the tears started to fall rapidly.

He never noticed Aido watching him. To say the noble was surprised was an understatement. He was stone cold shocked. Zero, the defiant level E, the strict as hell prefect, was crying. What could make someone like Zero cry?

Zero wiped some of the tears away. He sniffled and moved to stand only to be hit by a wave of excruciating pain. He bit his lip to muffle a scream. As another wave hit he found he could muffle it. A silent blood curdling scream left his mouth as he fell towards the floor, blacking out.

Aido moved at his inhumanly possible speed, catching Zero. Mouth gaped in surprise. He had just moved on instinct. Aido decided not to dwell on it and picked Zero up bridal style and carried him to the Moon Dorm.

Aido ignored the stares upon walking into the dorm. His eyes spotted Takuma, "Takuma, please join me."

Takuma followed him upstairs without a word. Upon entering Aido's room he looked at the man.

"Aido, care to explain this?"

Aido set Zero down and told Takuma of the night's events. Starting at Kaname killing Shizuka to when he entered the dorm.

Takuma processed the information. He himself couldn't figure out what could have caused this pain to Zero. What could have caused the pained look that painted the silver haired prefect's face.

"Could it have been the death of Shizuka that caused such pain to Zero?" Takuma asked the blond genius.

"I doubt it. Zero seems to hate Shizuka," Aido pointed out.

"So the quest-" Takuma was interrupted by an inhuman scream.

Both vampires turned to Zero who was writhing in pain as screams ripped from his mouth. He started thrashing and both blondes jumped into action and held down his limbs.

What felt like hours later, the hunter calmed down. Aido and Takuma looked at Zero only to freeze in surprise. Before them laid a beautiful woman. They stared in surprise.

She opened her eyes slowly. Gorgeous Amethyst eyes slowly blinked at them. Her mouth opened and the next words out of her mouth surprised them even more, "Who are you guys? Where is my mother? Mom said she'd be right back."

They looked at her with gaping mouths. The woman glared at them and spoke once again, "Where is my mother? Where is Shizuka Hio? I want to see my mother right now!"

**Kaname POV**

I looked at Shizuka as my hand held her heart. She surprised me when she smiled sweetly. "Kaname, do me a favor. Look after my daughter. The spell I put on her should wear off when I'm dead. Look after your cousin. I may hate Rido, but I am thankful that he gave me my princess. My Zoey. She won't remember anything after the age of 6. You know her as Zero Kiryu. Do me this favor, if not for me, do it for your cousin."

Kaname stood frozen. He had a cousin? And this cousin was Zero? This would ruin his plans. He looked at Shizuka as he let her drop. She was smiling at him. He steeled his face, "I will do it. Not for you but for her. I deserve to know my cousin."

He walked away and smiled as he left the room. Time to go look for his cousin. He heard a inhuman scream coming from the Moon Dorm. Sounds like Zoey's spell was wearing off.

**Zoey POV**

I glared at the two blondes in front of me. I spoke once again, " Where is my mother? Where is Shizuka Hio? I want to see my mother right now!"

I was starting to get angry. Someone needed to answer me right now.

A voice from the doorway spoke up, "Aido, Takuma, please leave. I wish to speak with our guest alone."

Both blondes looked and him, "Yes Kaname-sama."

I looked at the man. So this was Kaname Kuran. My dear cousin.

**Normal POV**

Kaname looked at Zoey, "If you would follow me, we can speak in my room."

Zoey nodded and made to follow him only to fall to the floor. Her legs felt weak. Kaname noticed Zoey's inability to walk. He walked over and scooped her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

He settled her in a chair and then sat opposite of her. He studied her. She had long silver hair that reached her lower back. Her eyes were a striking Amethyst and they seemed to draw you in. Her face was that of a high class aristocrat with the perfectly defined cheekbones and nose. But her plump ruby red lips had to draw the most attention.

Zoey spoke up once more, "Now then. Where is my mother?"

**So what do you guys think? Is it good? Please review and let me know.**

**-TayTay**


End file.
